


Gone

by winterfirehair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Superfamily (Marvel), Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfirehair/pseuds/winterfirehair
Summary: "Where's Peter?"And suddenly, Tony has the urge to hurt Steve.





	Gone

Tony's knuckles turn white as his grip on the whiskey glass tightens more with every step the man behind him takes, coming closer. He knows without looking that he's back. Steve's finally back and Tony knows that he should just take this chance and search for comfort in his ex-boyfriend's arms. But he can't.

They're silent for a moment. Tony, because he simply doesn't want to speak. Steve, because he doesn't know what to say. The last time they saw each other was when Steve joined Bucky, leaving Tony behind broken, not even able to get up on his own anymore. Leaving Peter behind, unknowing of his father's betrayal.

Peter. Steve hasn't seen him for such a long time. His son. Their son.

"Where's Peter?"

And suddenly, Tony has the urge to hurt Steve. For the very first time, he actually wants to hurt the man, to hurt him a lot and he doesn't even feel bad about it, because his son - their son - is gone.

Peter is gone.

He can't say it out loud. But he knows. He held him as he died, crying, begging for his life.

The longer Tony stays silent, the more Steve loses his composure. He has lost Bucky. There is no way Peter has been taken away from him too.

"Tony. Where's Peter?", he asks again, desperation in his voice. He needs the reassurance that his - their son is alright.

The sound of the whiskey glass being slammed onto the table sounds incredibly loud in the room and it makes Steve jump a little.

"He's gone."

Tony's voice is full of pain and hate and so are his eyes when he turns to look at Steve. The soldier has never seen his ex boyfriend like this before.

"He's gone and it's all your fault."


End file.
